


Secrets and Cyanide

by Think_Busby_Think



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: AU Fic, F/F, Women in Uniform, World War 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: Prime Minister Winston Churchill knows that he'll need a secret army of spies and saboteurs in order to win the War.  He also knows that women stand a greater chance of avoiding detection or drawing attention to themselves.  He authorises a specialist unit to recruit and train brave and intelligent volunteers, knowing that their chances of survival are less than 50%.





	Secrets and Cyanide

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying my hand at another AU. Not modern this time, in fact it predates CtM by 20 years. If you've read my other work, you'll know that I research my stuff. As such, I have used composites of real spies and exceptionally brave women to fit into the characters from CtM. I will do some acknowledgements at the end of the work.
> 
> The average age of spy was 24 years old. Many were married. Some had children. All wanted to serve their country and do what they could to liberate Europe.
> 
> I haven't forgotten my other stories but I'm struggling a bit to get the flow of the story back. I'm hoping this kickstarts the process.
> 
> Let me know what you think...

 

**_Recruit Reports:_ **

Dossier Information on SOE Recruit training. Report compiled by Louise Atkins, SOE (Codename Julienne).

**Dossier B -**

Name: Busby, Delia  
Age: 22  
Marital Status: Single  
Height: 5’3”  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue

  
Family background:

Busby is from Pembrokeshire, Wales. Parents both still alive. Father too old for the draft. Currently working as a foreman in clothing factory to manufacture uniforms and kit. Mother assists teaching children. Two older brothers, both enlisted.

Background:

Unremarkable childhood. Busby moved to London at the outbreak of the war and joined the WAAF. After basic training, she was placed in Central Intelligence Unit as an assistant. Immediately showed innovation and resourcefulness by ensuring her CO received all the equipment he requested. She was brought to closer attention by her CO after he observed her repairing a typewriter and the telephone in the office. She is fluent in French through schooling.

Strengths:

Busby is young looking, and when comfortable, displays a cheeky impudence. She was given information prior to interview by her CO and told not to reveal it at any cost. There was not even an inkling that she had a secret to tell, let alone get her to reveal it. Her manner is unobtrusive and non-threatening. It is likely that she would not draw any attention to herself while moving around the country. Her colouring lends itself well to rural France and she could blend in well. She is tenacious and courageous, and determined to use all her skills in the War effort. She is a proficient typist and this has proven beneficial for her learning Morse. She has impressed the training team. She may be one of the fastest senders in the Unit. In addition, she is gifted at repairing the radios. She has shown a natural flare for hand to hand combat, using her small stature very much to her advantage.

Concerns:

Her French accent is poor and needs focus in order for her to pass as a native. She is young and eager but may suffer due to the loneliness of the role. This could place her at risk of manipulation, should she be suspected.

Recommendation:

Busby should progress to “Finishing School” for final mission training. Should be used as a Radio Operator/Messenger

 

**Dossier F -**

Name: Franklin, Beatrix (Trixie)  
Age: 29  
Marital Status: Single (to my knowledge)  
Height: 5’7”  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

  
Family Background:

Franklin is from Kent. Her mother is deceased. Her father saw action in The Great War and was badly affected. I suspect he is an alcoholic although Franklin has not actually confirmed this. Further suspicion of neglect while growing up. Franklin is the oldest of four children. It would appear that she looked after her younger siblings. Both brothers are enlisted.  Sister married with two children.

Background:

Despite a somewhat traumatic upbringing (see above) Franklin seems to have thrived. She completed school through obtaining a scholarship and subsequently trained to become a nurse. At the outbreak of War she enlisted in the Queen Alexandra’s Nursing Corp and is highly thought of by her superior officers. Not afraid to try anything new or test boundaries, Franklin has pushed herself as a nurse and her natural curiosity has allowed her to develop a myriad skills. She came to SOE attention after sending in postcards of France as per newspaper advert. Franklin has some family in France and spent time there after nurse training. Her French passes for native.

Strengths:

Franklin has courage and confidence. She thinks quickly, and can adapt to difficult situations. She is charming. She has ‘film star’ looks (that should also be considered a concern) which will likely attract attention but she should be able to use it to good effect for information gathering. Medical training also beneficial while being out in the field. Initial training gave her the opportunity to demonstrate superb marksmanship skills and she showed no hesitation in any of the combat training.  Described as ruthless by the training staff.

Concerns:

Her appearance is striking and makes her easily identifiable. Will have to be careful how and where she is used. I am concerned with her drinking habits. She has not curbed them, even during training, although it has not caused any issues so far. This could be exploited however. She has determination, but seems to need approval of others, even when knowing she is not following the rules. This could be exploited.

Recommendation:

Franklin should go to “Finishing School” for final mission training. Would do well gathering information, and undertaking sabotage missions.

  
**Dossier G -**

  
Name: Gilbert, Barbara  
Age: 23  
Marital Status: Single  
Height: 5’8”  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue

  
Family background:

Gilbert is from Liverpool. Mother died when she was very young. Father is currently a Padre in the Army. Only child.

Background:

Well educated with a natural talent for language. She is fluent in French, German and Spanish and knows a smattering of phrases from other languages. Trained to be a nurse. Enlisted in FANY at the outbreak of War and was posted to London to assist in the Cabinet War Rooms. Recommended by Mr Churchill for further consideration. Volunteered immediately to do ‘what she could’ for the War effort. Even during limited time in the War Rooms, has picked up Polish some Russian.

Strengths:

Has an inner strength that is not always seen. Comes across as mild and inoffensive but has shown real leadership skills and team work. She has backbone and grit when it is needed and a hidden determination. She would be seen as inoffensive or inconsequential by the enemy, and is likely to blend in well. Her talent for language is remarkable and should be exploited. Despite being tall, her brown hair and blue eyes allow her an element of anonymity.  Medical skills beneficial.

  
Concerns:

Gilbert values the truth. If she does come under suspicion it is likely she will give away that she has secrets, even if she doesn’t initially confess. This could put her at risk should she be taken in for interrogation. She also has a propensity to always do what she sees is ‘right’. This could potentially risk more contentious missions. She values the attention and validation of others. This could make her liable to manipulation. Initially balked at some of the combat training, but did complete the required elements after encouragement.

Recommendation:

Gilbert should go to “Finishing School” for final mission training. Ideal for setting up and establishing new resistance groups, and to provide leadership training to locals.

**Dossier J -**

Name: Jameson, Winifred  
Age: 26  
Marital Status: Single  
Height: 5’6”  
Hair: Ginger  
Eyes: Blue

Family background:

Jameson grew up in Surrey. Father is headmaster at the local Grammar school and ineligible for conscription. Mother was a teacher before stopping to raise her family. Two sisters, one married with a child.

Background:

Jameson had a solid schooling, excelling at English and art. Learned French and was sent to improve her knowledge in France. Initially trained as a teacher and took up a position in her father’s grammar school. However, became intensely interested in Religious Studies. Came to attention of SOE when she sent in photos of a family holiday in France as per the advertisement. Volunteered immediately but during training has hesitated during some of the training and during some of the exercises. Most notably, she balked at combat training and learning to shoot.

Strengths:

Natural French speaker and is a quick learner on a variety of materials. Has a keen scholastic mind and a natural ability to problem solve.

Concerns:

Will not be able to cope with a life or death situation, or enter any true sabotage missions.

Recommendation:

Jameson should NOT progress to finishing school. Will need to show significant progress in combat training/attitude before being sent behind enemy lines. May be better placed within SOE as a support function for the team.

**Dossier M -**

Name: Mount, Patience (Patsy)  
Age: 27  
Marital Status: Single  
Height: 5’10”  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue

Family background:

Mount grew up in France. Parents owned extensive businesses in the city. Had one sister. At the outbreak of the War, the family attempted to leave France. Details are sketchy but it appears that there was a vehicular accident that involved the German Army. Mount’s mother and sister were killed. Mount and her father escaped. Mount ran the family household.

Background:

Mount is very familiar with France and its culture. She came to SOE attention when she answered the advertisement in the newspaper. She has approached the Unit as a civilian however, as she did not enlist at the outbreak of war.

Strengths:

Mount is practically a native and will fit in seamlessly in the guise of a wealthy French business woman. Her knowledge of culture and local cities are invaluable. She has a single-minded focus on the task at hand and is determined to play her part in the War. She is fiercely independent and is dismissive of tasks that would appear unseemly for a woman. Her intention is to do all she can, no matter what the task. She is remote, and comfortable with that, and doesn’t appear to feel the need to build friendships (this is also a concern). No hesitation in any of the combat tasks and uses her height to great effect. Highly adept at keeping secrets, and knows how to behave in a variety of situations, no matter what class it involves.

Concerns:

Her propensity to isolate herself means that she has the impression that she has to do everything alone. In the field, that may work against her if she is at risk. It may also lead to some taking longer to trust her. She has a quick temper and has been known to ‘lash out’ at others during training. This will need work. Her lack of any sort of military training has been partially resolved through the initial training but still needs some attention.

Recommendation:

Mount should go to “Finishing School” for final mission training. Her skills make her ideal to be a receiver for new agents, and a messenger.

 

End of Dossier Report.

 

**To be continued...**

 


End file.
